


Grey Warden Drabbles: The Twins- Part One

by LemonWicky



Series: Grey Wardens Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Male/Female Siblings, Male/Female Twins, These two are dorks, Twins, but i love them anyway, fraternal twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylis is vindictive, Aeron is innocent, and Fergus is an instigator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Warden Drabbles: The Twins- Part One

“Dylis! Where the bloody hell are my smallclothes!?”

“I have no idea, Aeron dear~”

“... That saccharine sarcasm in your voice makes me think otherwise, you bitch.”

“Ooooh! Such harsh language! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth, young man!?”

“I’m not particularly a mother kisser, unlike you, sister mine.”

“... Okay, now that was uncalled for, you arse.”

“Well, two can play at that game, Dylis.”

“Shut up, Aeron. I threw your small clothes to Cujo, by the way.”

“FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?”

“Because you used my best shirt as a wiping cloth after your muddy training session for Ser Gilmore!”

“I didn’t know it was your shirt! It was just laying there, I swear! Fergus gave it to me-”

“...”

“...”

“I hate our older brother so much.”

“So do I. Can you go get me some clothes so we can go kick his arse in front of his wife and son?”

“Gladly.”  

* * *

 

“Here you go.”

“Dylis.”

“Aeron.”

“These are not my smallclothes.”

“Yes they are.”

“These are the smallclothes you bought when you and Mother went to Denerim a couple of weeks ago.”

“I bought them for you, my dear twin.”

“They are bright pink.”

“Like how your face is right now.”

“BECAUSE YOU HAVE GIVEN ME BRIGHT PINK LACY SMALLCLOTHES!”

“Pfffffftahahahahahaha! You look like you are about to explode, Aeron!”

“By the Maker, I will throw you to the Deep Roads to let darkspawn feast on your rotting corpse!”

“You’ve never even seen darkspawn, you baby. You don’t even like going outside Highever!”

“Because, unlike you, I do my duties to our family, and not spending my days dallying around the taverns, chatting up the barmaids!”

“That’s because you chat up the barkeeps.”

“I do not!”

“Yes you do!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

“Not!”

“Too!”

“NOT!”

“TOO!”

“AHHHHHH!

  
“FFFFFFU-!”

“...”

“...”

“You tackled me into the fountain, Aeron.”

“Yes I did.”

“And now we are both wet.”

“Yes we are.”

“Oh by the Maker...let me get up so I can get you some clothes and we can go take our aggression out on Fergus.”

“Please do. I do not feel comfortable.”

“Hm, yes, I can tell.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too, twin of mine~”

**Author's Note:**

> A dialogue only challenge that I had been working on. 
> 
> As always, check out my tumblr for trashiness and a couple of RPs that do my partners no favor by RPing with me.
> 
> lemonwicky.tumblr.com


End file.
